Home for the Holidays
by TenRose4ever
Summary: A Doomsday Fixit that also follows the events of the Runaway Bride. Despite having the victory of the Battle of Canary Wharf behind them, Rose remains resentful that the Doctor tried to send her away after she promised she'd never leave him.
1. Chapter 1

**A dwsecretsanta gift for Chocolatequeen. Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy this story, darling!**

 **My most sincere thanks to my wonderful betas: hellostarlight20, and MrsBertucci . You are both brilliant, and I am grateful beyond belief for your outpouring of positive, constructive support. ((((hugs))))**

 **Please don't let the title fool you. This is a bit of an angst-fest, although it will eventually end on a suitably positive and fluffy note.**

 **Any recognizable dialogue comes from the Doctor Who episodes Doomsday and The Runaway Bride; and one line is borrowed from The Stone Rose, by Jaqueline Rayner.**

 **Please note: This chapter has been updated (May 7th, 2017) to accommodate continuity errors in later chapters.**

* * *

 **Home for the Holidays: Chapter 1**

 **Early August, 2006 (One month after the Battle of Canary Wharf)**

The Doctor had tried to send her away. It had been consuming Rose's thoughts for the last month. He had tried to send her away… again. She might have been able to buy the fact that he had just been thinking of her safety, but really, she figured it had more to do with making it easy for himself. With her safely locked away in another universe, he could strut all over space and time, congratulating himself that he had been a martyr, sacrificing his own happiness, so she could have a full and happy life with her family. What it really came down to was the fact that if he sent her away, he would never have to watch her "wither and die".

He was a coward.

There had always been an undeniable attraction between them, ever since the word "run". Even after his regeneration, it hadn't taken long for Rose to admit to herself that she was still just as drawn to him, still just as hopelessly in love as she had been to the man with the icy blue eyes and the leather jacket. And this pinstriped version of him was much more tactile, much more flirty, never hesitating to touch her or enfold her in an enthusiastic hug.

But while there was a definite attraction between them, it was only in the aftermath of Krop Tor, when she had confessed to him that she couldn't sleep with the words of the Devil still churning in her mind, and he had admitted the same, that their friendly familiarity and flirting and had begun to develop into something more. They had clung to one another all that night, bodies entwined in a chaste but loving embrace. From that time on, neither had spent the night alone, and although Rose had been more than a little frustrated that the physical aspect of their relationship had never seemed to progress, and no verbal declarations of his feelings had ever been made, she had always felt cherished and loved.

Only a few short weeks before the Cybermen and the Daleks and Battle of Canary Wharf, she had promised to stay with him forever, and he had seemed delighted, if the brilliant, silly grin on his face had been anything to go by. He had been jubilant and had bounced around the TARDIS with an energy she hadn't seen since before the chilling events on Krop Tor.

And he had kissed her.

At first, it had reminded her of their kiss in ancient Rome, a complete surprise to both of them; a kiss born of gratitude and joy and unspeakable pleasure at being alive. And just like that kiss, he had pulled away to look at her, gazing into her tear-filled eyes. But this time he hadn't changed the subject and moved on as though the kiss had never happened. _This_ time, he had closed the distance between them again, pressing his soft lips against hers, deepening the kiss in response to her moan of wonder and pleasure. Hands had wandered, touches becoming increasingly passionate, as they gave themselves over to the feelings of yearning they had both supressed for too long. And in the moment of their mutual release, filled with desperation and hope, his hands had cupped her face, his eyes searching hers, securing her there in a silent plea that she never leave him. And so she had wrapped her arms around his neck, stroking the silky strands of his hair, reassuring him that she would always be there. Forever.

For weeks they had indulged in the pleasures of togetherness, savouring their newfound intimacy, and Rose had thought her heart might burst with love for this ridiculous, wonderful man. She thought it would never end.

But then had come the army of ghosts. Then had come Torchwood and the War. And that's when it had all started to go wrong.

 **One Month Earlier (Early July, 2006: The Battle of Canary Wharf)**

It had been a grueling day, full of shocks and terrors and the stuff of nightmares. With the world on the brink of complete subjugation, the small group of humans were all gathered in the lever room at the top of Torchwood Tower, listening to the Doctor as he had explained Void particles and his scheme to rid the Earth of all the Daleks and Cybermen. "The breach itself is soaked in Void stuff. In the end, it'll close itself. And that's it. Kaput."

"But you stay on this side?" Rose felt her heart clenching as realization sank in.

"But you'll get pulled in!" Mickey argued.

"That's why I got these: magnaclamps." He hoisted the clamps into the air, before setting them down again. "I'll just have to hold on tight. I've been doing it all my life."

Rose felt hot, indignant tears burn her eyes. He might have been willing to give up on their forever together, but she was not. She huffed at him. "I'm supposed to go?"

"Yeah." He maintained an impassive expression.

"To another world, and then it gets sealed off?"

"Yeah."

"That's not goin' to 'appen."

The building shook, an ominous reminder of the need to hurry, and Pete lost his patience. "We haven't got time to argue! The plan works. We're going. You too." He nodded at Rose. "All of us."

"No! I'm not leaving 'ere!" Rose dug her heels in. This was _her_ world. Living a life, trapped in another world, without the Doctor, was _not_ an option.

"I'm not goin' without 'er!" Jackie insisted.

Rose groaned inwardly at her mother's protest, and apparently Pete felt the same frustration. "Oh, my God! We're going!" he barked.

Jackie, ever feisty, snapped right back. "I've 'ad twenty years without you, so button it! I'm not leaving 'er."

"You've got to!" Rose knew she couldn't allow Jackie to give up her one chance for happiness. She would be alright without Rose. After all, everyone left home in the end. It was just that Rose's home was going to be a universe away from her mum's.

"Well, that's tough."

"Mum!"

"Nope. I'm staying." Jackie removed the yellow dimension hopper, from around her neck, shoving it into Pete's hands, and folded her arms defiantly in front of her.

From the background, the taunting drone of the computer interrupted them, letting them know they would soon be able to reopen the passage to the Void. "Reboot in one minute."

"Jacks! What if something goes wrong?" The fear and urgency in Pete's voice was unmistakable.

"Well, I'll jus' 'ave to make sure that doesn't 'appen. I ain't leavin' 'er."

Rose watched in silent approval as Pete raised the medallion above Jackie's head, ready to slip it on, when she caught his gaze flickering to a point behind her. To the Doctor, she realized, in a burst of panic.

He wouldn't _dare_!

Alarmed, she wheeled around to find him right behind her, another dimension hopper poised over _her_ head. "Oh no, you don't. You're not doin' that to me again!" She snatched the device from him. "W'at the 'ell are you playin' at?"

His mouth had opened and closed uselessly around words that never fully formed.

Rose glanced over to Jackie, who had similarly disarmed Pete.

The Doctor finally found his voice, his eyes flashing with supressed anger. "We have no time for this. You'll be safe in Pete's World. _Both_ of you. Here, you're in danger."

Rose tipped her chin up, lips pressed together, recalcitrant. "First, my mum's safe. You said so yourself, a few minutes ago. She has no Void stuff; never travelled to the parallel world. W'at about the TARDIS? Is she safe?"

"What d'you mean?"

"Won't she be pulled in too? She's been across the Void."

"Oh? NO! No, no, no, no! Her dimensional shielding should compensate for that. She's not going anywhere."

"Well then, bring 'er up 'ere, and we'll all pile in."

"What?"

"That remote recall setting you made for the sonic after Krop Tor. Use it! Bring 'er up 'ere!"

"Oh, you are brilliant, Rose Tyler!" He picked her up, swinging her around. "Alrighty then. Let's get this show on the road. Pete, Jake, Mickaaaay… sorry to be so abrupt, but you lot better be off. Time to say 'so-long', farewell, Auf Wiedersehen…" he gave a chipper, little wave, "…goodbye."

"I'm staying," Pete announced.

"What?"

"I'm staying." He turned a loving gaze on Jackie. "Jacks, I lost you once already, and made a right mess of our marriage. If you'll 'ave me, I want a chance to do better… this time."

"Oh, Pete! Are you sure? I'm still in the same ol' flat. It ain't posh. Not what you're used to."

"Doesn't matter. Will you have me?

"Of course, you plum." Jackie wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his shoulder.

The Doctor ran a dubious gaze over the happy couple and shook his head. "And what about you, Mickety-Mick?"

"I still have my Gran… back there. She needs me. And don't you worry, Pete. Me and Jakey, we'll take care of Torchwood for you. Make sure it's runnin' proper." Mickey turned to Rose, who rushed to hug him. "I'll miss you, babe, but my Gran needs me. I need to look after her. She deserves that."

Rose backed out of the hug, nodding her understanding and forcing back tears, offering her life-long friend a small wave and a sad smile.

Returning her smile, Mickey pressed the yellow button of his dimension hopper, and he and Jake vanished.

"Systems rebooted," the computer announced. "Open access."

The TARDIS materialized behind Rose. "There we go," announced the Doctor, tucking his sonic screwdriver back into his jacket pocket. "Right then, just a few things to set in motion. Rose, go to that workstation, over there. The coordinates: set them all at six. And hurry up!"

Rose complied, discarding the dimension hopper next to the workstation. After setting the coordinates, she glanced at the monitor, checking the security camera feed. "We've got Cybermen on the way up," she warned.

"How many floors down?"

"Just one."

The computer spoke again: "Levers operational."

"Allons-y!" The Doctor handed Rose one of the magnaclamps, instructing her on where and how to place it. "Now, you and Pete get back to the TARDIS. Not you, Jackie. You're the key to this working, because you can't be pulled in."

"Me? Blimey! What am I to do?"

"I'm going to set one of the levers to the on position. But I'll need you to switch the other one."

"You sure I'm not goin' to be pulled in?"

"I'm sure, Jackie. Just… just please… We need to hurry!"

"S'pose I'll jus' have to trust you… Show me."

"Rose, you and Pete, into the TARDIS. Now!"

"W'at about you?" Fear crawled up Rose's throat, choking her.

"I'm going to hang on tight to that magnaclamp you set there. Now, go… into the TARDIS!"

Rose didn't waste any time. She grabbed Pete's hand. "C'mon, let's go! Those Cybermen will be 'ere any second." Together, they rushed into the TARDIS. Rose peeked out and gave her mum what she hoped was a supportive thumbs-up, and a tight smile, before closing the doors behind her.

-oOo-

Everything had gone to plan, the Daleks and Cybermen alike being sucked into the Void. The only mishap had been a Dalek striking one of the levers as it had flown past, toward the Void. Jackie had easily managed to reset the lever, and the Void had eventually closed in on itself, sealing off the parallel universe forever. The Doctor had managed to hold on to his magnaclamp and had even exclaimed afterward what a wild ride it had been.

"Oh, you should have been there, Rose!" he enthused as they gathered in the TARDIS console room. "It was brilliant! And your mum… weeell… she was good too! You should have seen her, pushing the lever back into place! I thought we'd be lost for sure. But in came Jackie Tyler to the rescue, looking _almost_ like she knew exactly what she was doing! She saved the day! Brilliant!"

"Oh, pish-posh, it was no…" Jackie waved dismissively, her cheeks pinking. Then her bright expression faded. "Oi! Wait, was that a compliment or not? Rose, was that supposed to be a compliment?"

Rose shrugged, chuckling. "Just go with it, Mum."

Jackie gave the Doctor a skeptical look, lips pursed and eyes narrowed. She looked ready to launch a full scale Jackie Tyler verbal assault at him, when Pete stepped up from behind to rub her arms affectionately. Jackie's mouth snapped shut as she turned to Pete with a smile on her lips. Rose breathed a sigh of relief: after their recent adventure, she wasn't sure she was up to refereeing a row between her mum and the Doctor.

Pete craned his neck around the console room. "Any chance of getting a cuppa 'round here. Blimey, I could use a good cuppa. Or something stronger..."

"Oh, no doubt, _this one_ only drinks weird _Martian_ tea," Jackie piped up.

"Mum…" Rose warned.

The Doctor nodded at her with a tight smile. "Why don't you show your mum and Pete to the galley? I'll get us settled into the vortex and meet you there in a mo'."

-oOo-

The next few days had been a blur of activity as Rose and the Doctor rushed around the Earth, trying to offer help where it was most needed. Jackie and Pete joined them, and Rose watched wistfully as they grew closer and even more in love as they got to know one another all over again.

But at night, as she lay awake, lying in the dark, alone with her recollections, Rose's thoughts turned caustic. Back in Torchwood Tower, he had tried to send her away again, despite promising that he would never leave her behind, despite the fact that he had accepted her promise of forever.

She was furious. She felt betrayed and deeply hurt. Once again, he had taken the solution closest to hand, instead of thinking things through and finding a way to keep her with him. Even on those nights when he stayed with her, holding her through the night instead of tinkering with the TARDIS, Rose couldn't help but think he really must not want her there if he could have dismissed her so easily. Maybe he didn't care for her as much as she had originally thought. Maybe he had realized he had made a mistake in allowing her into his affections. Maybe a lot of things…

Despite her misgivings about his attempt to send her away, she could _not_ berate him for how well he had treated her mum and Pete. Once he decided the Earth would have to take care of itself again, he had been able to take advantage of the wide scale chaos surrounding the invasion, and had made short work of setting up Jackie and Pete Tyler in a new home in a good part of the city. Not posh, but in a good, safe neighborhood.

Jackie had been beside herself with joy, and had presented the Doctor with many well-meaning but ill-received sloppy kisses. She had even been able to rent a chair at a nearby hairdresser, and earn a steady income. The Doctor had enlisted Pete to take over the running of Torchwood, pressing him with the need to transform it into a much more reputable institution. Pete had been more than willing to take on the challenge.

Finally, the Doctor had used his pull with UNIT to provide Pete with a new identity. There were only a handful of close family members left who would remember this universe's Pete, from when Rose was a baby, and they were very gently let in on the secret of Pete's true origins. The rest of the world would just accept that Pete Tyler was alive and well and always had been.

Pete and Jackie were settling nicely into their new roles, and had even set a proper wedding date for the following June, despite the fact that they were already technically married, according to forged legal documents. But their "renewal of vows" would not seem out of place in a world that had so recently been nearly overthrown at the hands of the Daleks and Cybermen. Many couples were hurrying to marry or renew vows, with the recent reminders of their mortality fresh in their minds.

All in all, Pete and Jackie were content, and as far as they knew, Rose and the Doctor were happily gallivanting around space and time the way they always had.

Except, they were not.

As happy as Rose was for her mum, watching Jackie's relationship with Pete blossom into a genuine romance just added salt to her wounds. For every step toward love that Jackie and Pete made, it felt as though she and the Doctor took a step back. It was clear the Doctor sensed something was wrong, as he watched her with wary eyes; as he tensed almost imperceptibly when she refused to hold his hand; as he hid his disappointment when she insisted she was tired and retired to her own bed instead of joining him in his bedroom.

She missed their easy camaraderie, her mad life, running hand in hand with the alien to whom she had given her heart. She knew she should speak to him, confront him about trying to send her away, but he was ever the master of evasion, able to change the subject as effortlessly as breathing. And she never really pushed him, assuming if he was truly invested in their relationship, he would have made a greater effort to sit down with her and talk things out.

By the end of a month, her anger had festered into a deep hollow feeling and a sense of intense distrust. She was perpetually waiting for the inevitable time when he would try to leave her behind again. He had become uncommunicative and distant, no longer bothering to attempt to seek from her either companionship or sex. They still saved civilizations and helped people throughout space and time, but they were no longer mistaken for a couple. They were like two strangers, working to get a job done, all the joy gone from their lives. It was no way to live.

It had to stop.

Her mind made up, she went in search of him. She was more than a bit frightened about what his response would be, but she would have to insist he listen to her this one, last time. It _had_ to be done, and sooner rather than later. He needed to know how she felt so they could both move on with their lives.

Eventually, she cornered him in the galley as he made himself a cup of tea. He raised he eyes warily as she leaned in the doorway, blocking his only route of escape. She watched him with an impassive expression for a few moments, knowing full well it would unnerve him further.

"Erm…" he began. "I'm making a cuppa. Do you…?" He pulled her mug from the cupboard above him, waggling it in the air.

"Yeah, ta." She stood silently as he prepared their mugs: hers with a splash of milk; his with milk and six sugars. "Doctor, we need to talk."

"Right. What do you want to talk about, Rose Tyler?" he chirped, as he handed her the mug of tea, affecting cheerfulness, but refusing to meet her eyes. "There's a brilliant planet I could take you to. A spa planet where you could relax for the day…"

"Doctor."

"No? Or we could go to the see the hills of Huthtrybor in the Gamma Quadrant, year 76432. Brilliant views! And a great place for me to barter for spare parts."

" _Doctor._ "

He raised his eyes to meet hers, his sudden silence speaking volumes.

"Doctor, I can't do this anymore… travellin' with you."

The blood drained from his face.

"I'm… I'm all packed," she stammered, swallowing thickly and fighting back tears. She gestured with her thumb toward the hallway. "I jus' need you to drop me off home."

"Oh…" He sniffed, the vulnerability in his eyes transforming to something dark and dangerous.

" _You_ shouldn't 'ave any trouble doin' that." She couldn't help herself snarking. "Seems to be a specialty of yours."

"Right then." He jammed his hands into his pockets, and brushed past her as he strode out the galley door toward the console room. "Let's not waste any time."

Rose was left standing in the doorway, stunned. She had expected to feel victorious, having put the Time Lord in his place, but instead she just felt empty and sad. She had played the scene over in her mind countless times, preparing herself for his various possible reactions to her announcement. She had expected him at _least_ to protest, to be angry; hell, in one scenario she had even imagined him begging her to stay with him. She had _never_ imagined this cold resignation.

Tears prickling her eyes, Rose followed the Doctor to the console room on leaden feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER SUMMARY** : Rose begins to make a life for herself on Earth, working for Pete at Torchwood, but on Christmas Eve, when she investigates some low grade alien activity at the securities company, H.C. Clements, she stumbles into much more than she was prepared for.

 **NOTES:** Once again, massive hugs and thank-yous to hellostarlight20 and MrsBertucci for their brilliant beta services. That being said, all the mistakes are my own, and always will be (I keep finding weird redundant commas and the like! I mean, honestly! The number of times I've reread…)

Any recognizable dialogue comes from the Doctor Who episode, _The Runaway Bride_ **.**

 **WARNING** : No Doctor in this chapter. This is not the chapter reunions are made of… not in the least! We have a little while to go yet before the Doctor and Rose are reunited. And even then, our babies have a lot to work through.

* * *

 **Home for the Holidays - Chapter 2**

 **Christmas Eve, 2006 (Afternoon /Evening)**

Rose had been recruited to Torchwood by Pete almost immediately upon her abrupt arrival back on Earth, and she had been quick to take him up on his offer, wanting to keep her mind thoroughly occupied so thoughts of the Doctor couldn't torment her. Pete had had his work cut out for him in the aftermath of the Battle of Canary Wharf, and he'd had no reservations about turning to her for help. "I need someone I can trust by my side," he'd told her. "You have a way with people, and you think fast on your feet. And all that knowledge from your travels with the… well… You're clever, Rose."

One of Pete's primary concerns had been the restructuring of Torchwood personnel, and dealing with the extensive repairs to the Torchwood building. He had also spent a great deal of effort re-establishing relations with the team at Torchwood 3, in Cardiff, who steadfastly held their little corner of the company to the kind of ideals he envisioned for Torchwood 1, and he was apparently making headway in gaining the trust of the bloke in charge there.

Rose, however, worked primarily in the field, and welcomed the extensive workload. The large amount of alien activity, in the form of Daleks and Cybermen, had of course, attracted _other_ aliens, and had encouraged those already living on Earth covertly to come out of hiding. Responding to the outpouring of alien sightings, both authentic and fabricated, by a nervous public, and training new field operatives had given Rose more than enough to keep her busy and helped distract her from her thoughts of the Doctor.

If she was being honest with herself, she missed him… acutely. Despite how outraged she had been at his attempt to pack her off to the parallel universe, now he was no longer at her side, she missed the infectious exuberance that had emanated from him, the loving glances across the table, the delightful kisses and warm hugs he had once bestowed upon her. In hindsight, she was able to admit that she had been wrong to push him away the way she had. She should have opened up to him more, encouraged him to explain why he had done what he'd done and tell her what he'd been feeling when he'd tried to send her away. And she should have told the daft alien how much his actions had hurt her. Instead, she had closed herself off and allowed her resentment to go unresolved. Now she was living with the consequences.

While she missed the Doctor and the exciting life she had led, racing through time and space with his hand in hers, Pete was right: her experiences had provided her with a great deal of valuable knowledge, and Torchwood needed all the help they could get. Working for Torchwood also provided her with a renewed sense of purpose back on Earth, and she would never again need to scrape by, working in a dead-end job. Which was just as well: after everything she had experienced, she couldn't imagine ever having to return to that smaller-on-the- inside life she had once led.

Her new job had kept her hopping, but things had been surprisingly quiet in the week leading up to Christmas, and Rose had convinced Pete to take a few days off so he could celebrate properly with Jackie. And her parents were taking full advantage, attacking their short opportunity at a bit of domesticity with gusto. That morning, they had gone out early and brought home a Christmas tree. Now, full of Christmas cheer and listening to Christmas music, they were decorating it.

Rose was _not_ celebrating. She felt like a bit of a scrooge as she sat brooding over the Doctor, her legs draped over the arms of an armchair, hugging a cushion tightly to her chest.

"'Ere are the rest of 'em, Jacks," Pete announced, setting a box of Christmas baubles down at Jackie's feet.

"Aw, ta, love. Mmmmwwwwah!" Jackie blew a big, noisy kiss at Pete, who immediately drew her into his arms, to get a proper kiss.

Rose rolled her eyes with a loud sigh. "Would you two get a room?"

"Oi, missy!" Jackie snapped, but softened again almost immediately at the sight of her daughter. "Look, 'ow 'bout you 'elp me decorate, sweetheart? You used to love puttin' up the tree w'en you was little. Couldn't keep you out of it!" She laughed fondly. "Do you remember, Rose?"

"Yeah, I remember. You go ahead, Mum."

"C'mon. You sure? It would cheer ya up. Get your mind off… things, yeah."

"Mum…" Rose sat up, an undercurrent of irritation in her voice. "Look, you and Dad 'ave fun decoratin'. I should go… I need to follow up on some leads at work, anyway. I should be 'ome by supper. All right?" She stood and walked into the front hall, grabbing her coat.

Jackie shook her head. "Sweetheart, don't you think you should try to–"

"Mum!"

"Oh, all right, off you go. Not that I could stop you even if I tried."

Rose forced a smile to her lips. "See ya later," she called over her shoulder as she pulled the front door shut behind her.

Standing on the front steps, Rose drew in a deep breath of the cold, damp December air, letting it fill her. It felt good to get out of the house. It had been five months since the Battle of Canary Wharf, and while she was thrilled her mum had got a chance at a happily-ever-after with Pete, she couldn't help but wish her own story had also come with a fairy-tale ending.

But, Rose told herself, there was no point in wishing her life away. She had work to attend to. She had been planning to follow up on some low grade alien activity she had been sweeping under the proverbial rug for the last couple of months. Although it likely wasn't anything hostile, it had been nagging at the back of her mind for some time now. And today would be a perfect day to look into it.

She made her way to Torchwood and settled into her little office. Tossing her phone and wallet on the desk, she turned on her computer. A number of alerts immediately flashed up on her screen: strange occurrences at a wedding in Chiswick; exploding Christmas baubles at the reception; the TARDIS sighted, bouncing off the roofs of cars along the motorway; and reports of a woman in a wedding dress jumping into the TARDIS from a car. Well, the appearance of a bride couldn't be a coincidence, not considering the strange occurrences at the wedding earlier in the day. But, it seemed the Doctor was on the case, and Rose would just as soon let him attend to it and not get involved. Besides, seeing him again would just open up old wounds.

Wounds that hadn't even begun to heal, if the pounding of her heart was anything to go by.

It occurred to her, it might not even be _her_ Doctor: it could be an earlier regeneration or even a future one, one who had spent _hundreds_ of years without her. Tears prickled behind her eyes at the thought of him moving on without her. With crushing clarity, she realized how devastating it must be for him to allow himself to become attached to his companions; how much he must suffer when they grew old or died, and he was left to travel on his own, with two very broken hearts.

She had, of course, come to these conclusions well over two years ago in her _linear_ time (she would never admit to her mum just how much time had _actually_ passed between her visits back to Earth), when they had met Sarah Jane Smith. But in the heat of her blossoming romance with the Doctor after the events of Krop Tor, she had shoved these thoughts to the back of her mind and had selfishly embraced the unstinting affection and love the Doctor had offered her.

She shook her head, fighting down the emotions roiling just below the surface. She returned her attention to the alien activity she had _actually_ come to investigate: the activity that seemed to be emanating from around the company H.C. Clements.

With a little digging around, she discovered H.C. Clements had been owned by Torchwood since 1983. That really didn't come as a surprise. Pete was finding Torchwood had extended its subversive reach to many different companies around the city and beyond. And Torchwood's involvement at H.C. Clements would explain, in part, the presence of alien activity. It was probably just some piece of alien technology that had been integrated into their infrastructure. The real question was why? H.C. Clements was a securities firm. Why the hell was Torchwood involved with securities? They _had_ to be concealing something if they had chosen "whatever-it-was" to not be housed at the Canary Wharf building… and that meant it wasn't likely to be anything good.

She checked the time. It wasn't too late yet. She could pop over there (it wasn't far away), do a little investigating, and still be home in time for a late Christmas Eve supper. Her mum would keep something warm for her. Besides, investigating would keep her mind off the Doctor, specifically, keep her mind off the fact that her heart had broken anew when she had discovered he had been so close by today.

Rose spent the next little while doing a more thorough investigation of H.C. Clements. Being owned by Torchwood, their computers were easy to hack. Torchwood had always liked being able to keep tabs on their various projects and the companies that concealed them. Even with Rose's limited experience, she was able to access their system with a short series of override passcodes. An hour later, after discovering little of interest, she arrived at the business' front door. Using the sonic wrist-watch she had discovered three months earlier, buried and uncatalogued in the archives at Torchwood, she opened the locked doors of H.C. Clements, neutralized the security alert, and slipped in undetected. An initial survey of the ground floor didn't reveal anything amiss. Not that she had expected anything to be obvious, but sometimes it was the little things in plain sight that triggered suspicion… Like that button on the elevator that led to a sub-basement she certainly didn't remember seeing on the floor plan; the one that needed a key to be accessed; the one that her sonic watch could activate in an instant.

-oOo-

Rose stepped out into the dismal, green lighting of the damp sub-basement, looking around in consternation. There was nothing obvious to attract suspicion, and didn't that just sum up Torchwood to a T? Determined to track down the source of the alien activity, she broke into a jog along the corridor, noting with alarm, the Torchwood logo emblazoned on every one of the heavy, metal doors that appeared at regular intervals. Torchwood had definitely been up to something, and based on the length of the sub-basement corridor, both in front of and behind her, it was something big.

After jogging for about five minutes, she was startled by the sound of raised voices and panicked shouts coming from somewhere up ahead. Breaking into a run, she reached the end of the corridor, and was met with a set of glass doors: the entrance to Lab 003, judging by the placard. The voices seemed to be coming from somewhere in there. Glancing in through the doors, she saw huge, convoluted systems of pipes and machines, and what looked like water bubbling through a series of enormous glass tubes. _Oh, the Doctor would have had a field day with this lot,_ she mused, the fond thought briefly distracting her from her mission.

"Noooooo!" The yelp of fear from beyond the doors jerked her back to the task at hand. She pushed the doors ajar, allowing her to hear the voices much more clearly.

One voice had a strange hissing quality. "Drink the particles! Become the key!"

The panicked voice was male. "You can't do this! We had a deal! Look, she can't have gone far! I'll find her! I'll bring her back!"

Rose carefully pushed into the laboratory and ducked behind some of the bubbling pipes, gasping at the sight before her. Where the back wall of the lab should have been was a vast, gaping cavern of a room. And on a metallic platform toward the back of the room was a gigantic, red… spider, for lack of a better word. Looking more closely, the creature did indeed look very much like a spider, but where a spider's head would have been, was a humanoid torso, topped with a crested head and a face with many large, black eyes. There were even webs cast across the ceiling of the chamber.

The spider hissed, its voice harsh and gravelly. "Oh, my little Lance, so disrespectful to your beautiful bride. _You_ shall now be the one to awaken my children, though I don't believe you truly appreciate or deserve the honour!"

Rose crept closer to the scene, crouching down and darting between large pieces of gurgling equipment. Beside the spider was a man dressed in formal attire, struggling to escape from the grip of two cloaked figures, his head forcibly tipped back, while one of the cloaked figures poured water down his throat from a huge jug.

As the water emptied, the man, weakened, pleaded with the spider, again. "No! Stop! Don't do this!"

"Silly, little, human fool!" the spider admonished. It then turned its attention to one of the cloaked figures, its tone commanding: "Hurry! Hurry! Bring more Huon particles. We need more. The rate of catalysis has not yet reached the critical level; there is still not enough Huon energy to waken my children. I long to greet them. I have suffered alone for too many years."

Rose hunkered down, concealing herself, as one of the cloaked figures entered the lab with the empty water jug. Its face was gold and metallic and it walked with a stiff gait. _A robot of some kind?_ Rose pondered. It began to fill the jug from a spigot on the side of one of the pieces of equipment.

A flurry of thoughts raced through Rose's mind as she tried to process what was happening before her. She fought her instinct to run into the spider's lair and demand the release of its hostage. A closer look around showed her many more of the robots lined up on gangways, high up on the walls of the room, holding long rifles of some kind. A huge, circular pit, just beyond the point where the laboratory ended also drew her attention: there was no way she would get around that without being spotted. The space was wide open, with no hiding spots. No, she needed to make a proper plan and not go running in on instinct, all hot-headed and full of righteous indignation. That sort of behaviour had landed her in hot water too many times, and this time, she was alone: no Doctor; no Torchwood team; no one to know where she was.

As the robot moved to return to the spider with the water, Rose searched her pockets for her mobile to call Pete. It wasn't there. With a groan of frustration, she pictured where she had left it on her desk at Torchwood. She really _was_ on her own.

Helplessly, she watched as the man had more water poured down his throat. _No, not water… erm, what had the spider called it? Hoo-on particles or something?_ When the jug had been emptied, the man began to emanate a yellow glow.

"My wonderful key," the spider crooned. "Now… bind him!"

The man whimpered as he was shoved forward, into the clutches of the spider. It grasped him with long appendages that jutted out from its torso like arms, while it curled its swollen abdomen forward underneath itself. Silk spurted from the end of the abdomen as the spider spun the hapless man around, wrapping him in silk so he could no longer move his limbs. Once he was immobile, it positioned him face-down, and strung several ropes of silk, extending from his body to the webs on the ceiling above the circular pit, and began to winch him gradually upward.

Rose felt powerless, listening to the man gasping out pleas of mercy as he was raised higher and higher. Every inch he was lifted made it even more impossible for her to assist him. She was frantically running through possible rescue options when the spider spoke again.

" _Oh!_ Oh, but now I have a surprise for you, something to look forward to, my funny little Lance," it jeered. "I have devised a way to reunite you with your bride, and her foolish physician friend. Activate the recall sequence. At arms!" it hissed to the robots, who responded instantly, raising their guns. "I want no mistakes this time! The Doctor must be neutralized!"

 _Oh my God!_ Rose's brain went into overdrive. _The Doctor was_ here _… with the_ bride. _The_ bride! _From the wedding, from the motorway! So this Lance was… the groom!_

"You never needed me at all!" Lance whinged, casting his gaze around desperately as he continued to be winched upward.

"Oh, foolish little man! This has always been your destiny." The spider spat with laughter. "My children will be just so hungry. And if something _should_ go wrong and the bride is lost to me again, you need not worry. You will still make a tolerable key."

Lance wriggled furiously in a vain attempt to free himself as he was finally raised all the way to the ceiling and secured to the webbing, directly over the pit. The spider only laughed harder. "Return them to me! The bride shall join her groom!" the spider crowed. "What a wedding there shall be!"

Rose's eyes widened as the TARDIS began to silently materialize in a strange, smoky vortex, only a few yards away from where she hid, just within the laboratory space, in front of the circular pit. Then just as suddenly, it began to dematerialize with its familiar ( _beloved_ ) wheezing, grinding noise.

"Noooooo!" the spider cried.

Hearing the TARDIS' rematerializing sequence from the hallway, Rose bolted from the laboratory, the sound of the spider ordering her robots to action ringing in her ears as the doors swung shut behind her.

"She is close, the holy bride in white! Find her! Find _her_!"

Rose didn't hesitate. Hope filling her heart that the Doctor was close, she sprinted in the direction of the sound of the TARDIS, silently vowing to Lance she would try her best to rescue him. Before she had run more than a few minutes, she was brought up short by the sound of heavy footfalls and struggling coming from directly ahead of her around the curve of the corridor. She rushed ahead to one of the heavy, metal doorways. The words "NO ENTRY" on a bright yellow field glared at her from above a hatch wheel. "Sounds like an open invitation," Rose quipped to herself, directing her sonic watch at the latch mechanism. As soon as she heard the clunk of the latch releasing, she spun the wheel, tugged the door open, and stepped into the space behind it. She pulled the door closed just enough so it remained slightly ajar, still affording her a decent view of the passageway. The sounds of struggling continued, approaching rapidly.

Rose took a quick look around her cramped hiding spot. Using her sonic watch as a torch, she held her hand up into the dark heights of the narrow space where she stood. It was built of industrial brick. A ladder extended up a long way, leading to a portal in the ceiling. A few feet from the top, there seemed to be a maintenance corridor that extended to one side. Rose recognized it as being similar in height to the walkways surrounding the spider's lair where the cloaked robots stood guard. _Was this perhaps another way into the spider's lair?_ Weak glimmers of a plan flittered through her mind and gave her a little burst of optimism.

Just then, the frantic noises from the hallway grew louder, and Rose peeked out to see the bride being hauled along by one of the cloaked robots, thrashing and kicking with every step, her indignant, muffled curses coming from beneath the robot's hand that was clamped over her mouth. Rose smiled in admiration. This fiery red-head wouldn't go down without a fight. With that knowledge, Rose's plan became firmer in her mind, and she tugged the door fully closed, poised to leap from hiding into action, as she listened for the sounds of the bride and her captor passing by.

Suddenly, the door swung open in front of her, revealing the robot and the bride. The latter stared at her with wide, startled eyes.

"Hello!" Rose chirped, affecting nonchalance, though her heart was in her throat. Without a second thought, she raised her wristwatch to the robot's chest, activating a sonic burst. The robot slumped to the floor, releasing its hostage, and Rose expelled a heavy breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Well, glad that worked," she remarked with a shaky grin, waggling her watch at the stunned bride. "Little trick I learned from a friend of mine."

"Oh, thank God!" The bride automatically straightened her dress and hair as she stepped back from the body of the robot. "Wait! Who the hell _are_ you?"

"Hi." She gave the bride a little wave. "I'm Rose. Rose Tyler."

"Donna. And I can't tell you how happy I am to see you!"

"The Doctor? Is 'e with you?"

"Was until this one showed up." She jabbed with her thumb in the direction of the robot's crumpled form. "Bloody idiot was so busy running his gob so much he didn't even notice."

"Sounds 'bout right."

"Wait! You _know_ the Doctor?"

"Used to travel with 'im."

"Pinstriped beanpole with the weird, blue spaceship?"

Rose's breath caught in her throat. It was _him, her_ Doctor! "Yeah… and some really, _really_ great hair…"

"Well, yeah, I suppose…" Donna screwed up her face in distaste.

A shaky giggle tumbled past Rose's lips. "Yeah, that's definitely 'im."

"Well, he's not here now. Typical man! Now, what are we supposed to do?"

Rose quickly gathered her thoughts. "I hope you're ready for a bit more adventure," she told Donna, laying a sympathetic hand on her arm. "We don't 'ave much time. Your fiancé? 'Usband? Is about to be… well, I'm not sure exactly what's goin' to 'appen to 'im, but there's a huge spider thing–"

"The Racnoss."

"W'at?"

"The Racnoss. That's what she's called, the spider. Big, ugly, red thing with lots of legs?"

Rose nodded, bemused. "That sounds about right."

"Yeah, that's the Empress…"

"The Empress?"

"…of the Racnoss."

"Well, the Empress's got Lance up in her web. She filled 'im with some sort of liquid: hoo… hoo…"

"Huon particles?" the bride supplied.

"Yeah, those. She's completely bonkers, she is! Goin' on 'bout her children. And those particles, in Lance, they're important somehow: she said she needed the Huon energy to awaken her children."

Donna's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Oh, that must be it!" Her face lit up with pride as she supplied the information. " _That's_ what's at the centre of the Earth. The Racnoss ship. Her children. More Racnoss!"

"Wait! The centre of the Earth? There's a Racnoss ship at the centre of the Earth?"

"The Doctor took us back to the beginning of the Earth. Still can't believe it! But I saw it happening."

Rose fought down a pang of jealousy and a desperate longing to be traveling with him again. Now was not the time. "But how's she goin' to get Huon particles down there. That makes no sense."

"I don't know…" Donna's face scrunched in concentration, but her eyes quickly widened in realization. "Oh! The hole! That huge flippin' hole! Right in the middle of the floor? Did you see it?"

Rose nodded, trying to pull all the bits of information together in her head.

"The Doctor said it goes all the way to the centre of the Earth… where the Racnoss ship is!"

"And somehow," Rose spoke slowly and deliberately, making sense of it all, "she has to get the Huon particles down there. Lance! She's gonna…"

"But, but… I'm filled with them too. That's why she needed me. She was going to…" Donna's eyes suddenly filled with fearful tears.

"Well, she _hasn't_ got you. Not anymore," Rose asserted.

Donna's lip trembled. "That's not all, though. The Doctor… he said they're dangerous, the Huon particles… deadly," she murmured. "Promised he'd save me, but now… I don't even know where he is."

"Hey." Rose squeezed the bride's hand. "Don't worry. If 'e said 'e'd save you, 'e will."

"How do you…? Tell me something. Do you trust him?" Donna peered into Rose's eyes intently, searching for something there.

"Yeah, I do. And 'e won't let you down. I promise." Rose swallowed thickly, all of her adventures with the Doctor rushing through her mind: those many times she had feared for her life and he had done everything in his power to protect her. "'E'll do w'atever it takes to keep you safe," she spoke with conviction. "'E may not be right ' _ere_ , but I know _'im_. 'E's close by, workin' 'ard to save us all. That's what 'e does, an' we 'ave to do whatever we can to 'elp. And rescue your 'usband."

"My fiancé," Donna corrected, her expression turning hard. "My bloody _ex_ -fiancé, at that! Let the Empress have him, I say!"

Rose recalled the Racnoss' reprimand to Lance, about how he had been disrespectful to his bride, and offered Donna a sad, sympathetic smile.

Regret passed over Donna's face. "I didn't really _mean_ that. Well I sorta did. After what he did to me! He's the one was poisoning me. For six months! With these bloody Huon particles. Brought me coffee every morning, and me being so stupid… I mean, who brings the secretaries a coffee?"

Rose's heart sank for the red-head. "I'm sorry about what 'appened, I really am. But, Donna, listen to me. You are _not_ stupid. An' I'd love to 'ear the whole story, yeah, but right now, we need to 'urry. I've got a general sort of plan… but I'll need your 'elp." She squeezed Donna's hand again. "It's going to be dangerous…"

Donna huffed, rolling her eyes, a trace of a sardonic smile on her lips. "Doesn't that just sum up my life today! Got nothing to lose at this point. Go on, then. Let's do it."

"Right!" The heady exhilaration of adventure filled Rose and she gave Donna a manic grin. Bending down, she tugged the cloak off the robot, swinging it over her own shoulders. Removing the face plate, she slipped the strap around the back of her head and settled the mask over her face. Finally, she pulled the hood up over her head. "Won't fool anyone for long, but it might just get us close. And, look, a gun! A machine gun, I think!"

Donna's mouth dropped open in surprise. "A machine gun? Isn't that a bit dangerous."

"Yeah, I 'ope so." She took the rifle from the robot's body, and slung it over her own shoulder. She struck a pose. "W'at d'ya think?"

"You're loony, is what I think! Have you ever shot one of those before?"

"Well, no. I don't really like guns," Rose answered awkwardly, thinking of how the Doctor would disapprove of her carrying the weapon. "But I think it would be silly to leave it be'ind. Never know w'en it might come in handy."

"You're jus' like that bloody Doctor! You're jus' makin' this up as you go along, aren't you?"

"Maybe I am." Rose beamed at Donna. "So are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be, I suppose."

"So, think you can climb in that dress?" Rose gestured up the ladder.

"I guess we're going to find out."

"Right then! Allons-y!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Rose and Donna attempt to take on the Racnoss.**

 **Sorry to all for the loooong delay in getting this chapter up. This is the reason I really like to get everything written before I post.**

 **As always, many thanks to my wonderful betas, hellostarlight20 and MrsBertucci. You are both so brilliant!**

 **And thanks to all who have taken the time to read, review, or leave kudos, or any combination of these!**

 *****Please note: I have made some edits to Chapter One as a result of continuity issues with upcoming chapters, mostly dealing with the level of intimacy in the Rose's relationship with the Doctor.**

* * *

 **Home for the Holidays: Chapter 3**

Rose and Donna clambered off the ladder and hurried along the cramped service corridor, pausing only to get their bearings. Spotting an opening in the wall, Rose slowed down and tiptoed up to it. She peeked through and found herself right behind a line of the Racnoss's robot guards. Springing back and barely containing a squawk of fear, she wheeled away, moving as silently as possible, tugging an oblivious Donna with her.

"Blimey!" Donna whispered, unnerved, once they moved a safe distance down the corridor. "What happened? You're as white as a sheet!"

"The robots… the ones up on the gangways? That's them, right through there."

" _No. Way!_ "

Catching her breath, Rose gestured with her thumb. "So, we know the Empress is just over there, yeah, but how do we get to 'er? Can't exactly go out _that_ way."

"Have we even got the right corridor? There could be millions of them all over. The place is like a rabbit warren."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure this is right. Why else would that robot have brought you here instead of in through one of the other doors? 'Sides, there's no time to turn back. Gotta keep moving forward, see where it takes us. C'mon, Donna," Rose urged, breaking into a trot.

Donna dutifully gathered her skirts and followed close behind. "There's a lot of running, isn't there, when you're with the Doctor?"

"Yeah, there is." A wave of nostalgia swept over Rose, and she smiled. She did quite a bit of running in her position at Torchwood too, but it didn't hold the same excitement it had when she had run with the Doctor's hand in hers. "And look, Donna! There!" She pointed ahead of her to some stairs leading down to the left. "They look like they're headin' in the right direction!"

Rose and Donna crept down the stairs, and found themselves in a large storage room containing mops and buckets, and shelves full of spare parts for various pieces of industrial equipment. A crude, arched opening was cut into one wall. They could hear the voice of the Racnoss clearly through it.

"This must be it!" Donna stage whispered, as she crept up to the opening.

"Shhhh! Be careful!"

Donna bent her head around the opening.

"What do you see?"

Donna turned back, her face animated with excitement. "This is it! She's out there. _Right - bloody - there!_ I think this must be the same passage that wanker _ex_ of mine used earlier."

"Lemme see?" Rose nudged Donna aside, and peeked out.

There were a couple of stairs leading up out of the opening, then several more to the right, leading to yet another staircase down to a large, raised platform where the Racnoss stood. Beyond the Racnoss, down at floor level, Rose could see the large, circular pit in the floor, and beyond that, the laboratory. She noted, with a sense of relief, the two robots that had been standing with the Racnoss earlier were no longer there. Presumably they had been the ones chosen to search for Donna. But she and Donna would still need to contend with the many robots standing guard on the elevated gangways. They would just have to hope for a bit of luck.

She swallowed hard, attempting to calm her nerves. "Okay," she beckoned to Donna with a twitch of her head, "the Racnoss will be expectin' one of her robot blokes to deliver you to her, yeah?"

"Yeah, suppose so."

"Well, that's exactly what's goin' to happen. You're gonna walk in front of me, so she doesn't get too good a look at me, an' I'll have a hold of your arm. You gotta pretend you're fightin' me, yeah?"

"And we're just gonna walk right up to her and… what?"

"Yeah, that's where my plan gets a little sketchy, I'm afraid. Are ya in?"

Donna nodded, swallowing hard. "Well, I'm not letting you go out there on your own."

"Thanks, Donna. Whew," she rubbed her sweaty palms on her denims, settled the metallic robot mask over her face, and adjusted the cloak so it covered her completely, "I hope she can't smell fear, 'cause if she can, this get-up won't fool her for long."

"Oh, don't worry 'bout that. She'll just think it's me… and she wouldn't be wrong." Donna's uneasy smile confirmed her words.

"All right. This is it, Donna." Rose took a deep breath, and clutched Donna's arm, trying not to pinch down too hard, but hard enough to appear convincing to the Racnoss. "No more sneakin' around. We have to go in like we mean it."

"Well then, let's do it!"

-oOo-

Rose had to hand it to Donna: the woman had guts! She broke into a tirade at Rose, as she feigned stumbling down the stairs toward the Racnoss Empress. Rose shoved her at appropriate times to make the scene seem realistic.

The Racnoss whipped her head around at the commotion. "Ah, the bride has returned: come to join her groom in holy, dreaded matrimony. Bring her to me," the Empress demanded, turning her many black eyes toward them.

Rose quailed at the sheer size of the Racnoss. She was huge, imposing, so much larger than she had seemed earlier from the relative safety of the laboratory. Doubt seized her. Maybe she should have tried to find the Doctor, instead of thrusting herself and Donna on this misbegotten mission, straight into the clutches of the creature.

Lance's sneer emanated from his prison, suspended in the web. "Didn't _think_ she'd get very far. She's just _that_ thick!"

Rose bristled at Lance's tone and hissed in Donna's ear. "You were engaged to that tosser?"

"I hate you!" Donna snarled at Lance.

"A bit late for that now, sweetheart."

As the Racnoss turned to glare at Lance, Rose stepped forward with Donna. "I'm gonna push you toward her, but I need you to duck right out of the way, over there, off the edge of this platform, and try to find some cover. Can you do it?"

"Don't have much of a choice, do I?" Donna shouted as though snarking at Lance, but effectively giving Rose the answer she needed.

"Oh, so feisty. I admire this one!" the Empress chortled. She swung her head back toward the groom. "You should treat her with more respect."

As the Racnoss continued to berate Lance, Rose realized that was the best distraction she could hope for. Mentally bracing herself, she shoved Donna toward the Racnoss with a commanding, "Now!"

Donna stumbled and dropped to the ground, rolling herself to the edge of the platform. Snarling, the Racnoss wheeled around, and reached out with a long, red limb to snag her claw in Donna's long white skirts, pinning her in place. Rose lifted the gun, from under her cloak, feigning aiming at the fallen bride. Her finger quivered on the trigger. Donna was screeching, being dragged back along the floor inch by inexorable inch toward the irate Empress. Rose would have to act fast, if she was to have any hope of freeing her. The Racnoss was currently distracted by Donna, but it wouldn't be long before she noticed Rose wasn't what she seemed to be, and the element of surprise would be lost.

Swinging around to aim at the Racnoss's humanoid chest, Rose fired off a round of shots. She was jolted back by the force of the weapon's recoil, toppling ungracefully onto her bum and getting the wind knocked out of her. The Racnoss swivelled her fierce head, baring her jagged teeth, but was otherwise unaffected by the bullets that had glanced uselessly off her thick exoskeleton. Rose's stomach sank like lead as terror overwhelmed her

"And what do we have here?" the Empress wheezed, her many eyes fixed on Rose.

In that moment, Rose realized her hood and mask had become dislodged. There was an ominous shuffling as the robot guards all swivelled, pointing their weapons at her. The gig was most definitely up.

"A little girl playing dress-up?" Keeping one foot on Donna's dress, the Racnoss extended another limb and flicked the rifle out of Rose's hands. It went skittering across the floor, well out of Rose's reach.

Rose shuffled backward, out of the range of the long limbs. She removed her mask, and as her eyes met Donna's despairing gaze, she mouthed a heartfelt apology, guilt and shame washing over her.

Indifferent to the emotions of the humans, the Racnoss continued her commentary. "A sweet, tasty treat for my starving children.

"But now! Enough is enough. I grow impatient. The bride and the groom are both here. It is time they be joined together in their awful wedded life... _Activate the particles. Purge every last one!_ " she bellowed.

Rose watched, enthralled, as Donna began to glow, the Huon energy pulsing from her body. A groan from above attracted Rose's attention, and she saw Lance glow as well, though not as brightly.

"And release." At the Empress' command, the Huon energy streamed up from Donna's body, rushing to meet the energy being purged from Lance. The two streams met in the air over the pit, before plunging to the centre of the Earth. "The secret heart unlocks, and they will waken from their Sleep of Ages! My children: the long lost Racnoss, now reborn to feast on flesh!"

Turning her attention to the ceiling, she shouted, "And now, the Web Star shall come to me.

"Oh, but my babies will be hungry. They need sustenance. Who shall be their first meal? The Bride, the Groom, or the pretty, little bridesmaid?"

At that moment, a burst of light from the pit indicated the Huon energy had reached its target, and the distant sounds of many chattering voices could be heard as the infant Racnoss ascended the shaft from the Earth's core.

"The Groom, I think. You have been most impolite to your lady friend. The Empress does not approve."

"No!" Rose scrambled to her feet. "Don't do this! You don't need to do this! We can help you. I… I represent Torchwood. We can find a way to help you. Find you a place where you and your children can live in peace."

"Ahhh, yes, Torchwood. Torchwood has been _very_ helpful already." The Empress emitted a gargling chuckle. "They drilled this fine hole and provided me with everything I needed to create the Huon particles. But now, little girl, the only way they can help me is by filling the stomachs of my children."

The Racnoss again directed her voice skyward. "Harvest the humans! Reduce them to meat."

"Wait! What are you doing?" Donna yelped. "You can't do that!"

"I think you'll find I already am. The human race is being harvested, little human bride. Soon you will join them."

"I don't think so!" Panic in her eyes, Donna scrabbled onto her feet, hauling herself away from the clutches of the Racnoss, the sound of tearing fabric signaling her freedom. With the skirt of her gown in flowing in tatters behind her, she ran to Rose, taking up a position beside her, facing the Racnoss.

"Arrrggghhh!" the Empress screeched. "Do not think you can escape! You have nowhere to hide. You and all the humans on this wretched planet are worth nothing to me alive."

"But you can't…" Donna's anguished voice trailed into nothingness.

Dread filled Rose at the thought of all the innocent lives being taken as she and Donna stood helpless to save even themselves. She put a comforting arm around the bride's shoulders.

Suddenly distracted, the Racnoss swung her head toward the far end of the room, close to the laboratory, and Rose followed her gaze to where one of the robots could be seen moving up some stairs at the far side of the chamber. "My children are climbing towards me and none shall stop them. So you might as well unmask, my clever, little Doctor-man."

Rose felt her mouth drop open in shock, as the robot removed its mask and cloak, revealing the brown-pinstriped form of the Doctor. With a loud, unified shuffling, the robot guards all redirected their attention away from Rose and Donna, and onto the Doctor.

"Oh well, nice try," he quipped.

Rose couldn't hold back the little sigh of longing that escaped her at the sight of him, so familiar, and yet so strange after his absence from her life for so many months. She flushed as she noticed Donna watching her with narrowed eyes, and pulled the hood of her cloak back up over her head, concealing herself from both Donna's scrutiny and the Doctor.

She watched, fascinated, as the Doctor peered up at the webs where Lance hung, ensnared. "Now, first things first. Lance, I've got you." He aimed his sonic screwdriver toward the web, loosening the strands.

The web started to give way, and Lance squirmed in fear. "What the hell are you playin' at? You tryin' to get me killed? I'm gonna fall!"

"Nope. You're going to… swing!"

The webs released, leaving one long strand that Lance clung to, shouting in terror, as he swung down in a wide arc over the open pit, toward the Doctor.

"I've got you!" the Doctor called, his arms outspread to catch the groom. The strand of webbing was too long, however, and Lance was hurtled at high speed, his trajectory taking him several feet below the spot where the Doctor stood waiting. The Doctor grimaced at the loud clang Lance's body made as he smashed against the metal railings and fell unconscious to the floor. "Oh… sorry."

"Oh, my God!" Donna muttered.

The Racnoss surveyed Lance's supine form, nonplussed, and began to cackle. "The Doctor-man amuses me."

"C'mon, Donna." Knowing instinctively the safest place to be was close to the Doctor, Rose grabbed Donna's hand while the Racnoss was preoccupied. Desperately forcing herself to ignore the sound of some of the robots training their guns at them again, she hauled Donna to the edge of the platform, where they both sat down and pushed off, landing on the hard concrete floor below. They rushed over to where Lance lay, and Donna crouched down, shaking him none too gently to wake him up. Rose glanced up at the Doctor, from under her hood.

"Empress of the Racnoss," the Doctor spoke with authority, and pride swelled in Rose at the sound of his voice. "I give you one last chance. I can find you a planet. I can find you and your children a place in the universe to co-exist. Take that offer and end this now."

"You little humanoids are so funny. This little one," she gestured to Rose, "has already made such an offer. I declined."

"What? Your robot?" he scoffed. With the cloak still pulled up over her head, the Doctor, preoccupied with addressing the Racnoss, hadn't recognized her. "Ah… but you're not really a robot, are you? Weeell, great minds think alike, eh? But, then, you must be Torchwood, to have the audacity to make an offer like that."

Hands quaking, anxious about how the Doctor would react to her unexpected presence, she pulled the hood off, and shook out her hair. "Hello." She gave a nervous little wave, pressing her lips together in a farce of a smile, and forcing herself to meet his gaze as Donna unsympathetically hauled a groggy Lance to his feet.

The Doctor's eyes roved over Rose, the hard anger in his gaze softening to wonder as he acknowledged her presence for the first time. "Rose…" he whispered, his lips twitching up in the hint of a proud smile. Then the smile fell, his expression reverting to firm resolve as he turned his attention back to the Racnoss. "Well, you've had two generous offers. You'll get no more. What's your answer?"

"Oh I'm afraid I have to decline _your_ offer, too. You see, my children are so hungry and now what a glorious wedding feast there shall be! The Groom; the Bride; a Bridesmaid; and you, Doctor, the Best Man."

"Oh, that I _am_. And I warned you. What happens next is your own doing."

"I'll show you what happens next," the Empress growled. "At arms! Take aim! And–"

"Relax."

Rose looked around her, incredulous as the robots all slumped forward, deactivated.

"What did you do?" a shocked Donna asked the Doctor.

"Guess what I've got, Donna?" he smirked, waving around a large remote control unit. "Pockets."

She turned to Rose, incredulous. "How did _that_ fit in his pockets? Hey, Spaceman, how did that fit in your pockets?"

"They're bigger on the inside," Rose explained. "Like the TARDIS."

The Racnoss, spoke again, contemptuous. "Roboforms are not necessary. My children may feast on Martian flesh."

"Oh, but I'm not from Mars." The Doctor's voice exuded confidence.

"Then where?"

"My home planet is far away and long since gone. But its name lives on." He paused for dramatic effect. " _Gallifrey_."

"So, he _is_ an alien," Lance commented.

"Shut up, you!" Donna smacked him hard on the shoulder, causing him to stagger forward.

"They _murdered_ the Racnoss!" The Empress' temper surged, panic flashing in her many dark eyes.

"I warned you. _You_ did this." The Doctor revealed some red Christmas baubles that had also been tucked in his pockets.

Rose allowed herself a chuckle. "Lemme guess… those are some of the exploding baubles from earlier today. Am I right?"

"No. _Way!"_ Donna stammered, eyes wide. "They… well, they… yeah, they sure look like them."

"No! No! Don't! No!" the Empress began to beg.

Using the remote control to direct them, the Doctor tossed the baubles into the air. Some surrounded the Empress, whizzing around her, tormenting, while most of them went zipping out, through the lab, into the sub-basement corridor. Within seconds, the sounds of explosions rattled the room, and with a great, roaring rush, water came flooding into the chamber and plummeted into the great pit. Fires broke out as baubles ignited the webbing on the ceiling, and horrible, anguished wails echoed up from hole where the Racnoss young perished in the flood.

The Empress' howls could be heard above all the other noises that filled the air. "No! No! My children! No! My children! My children!" She thrashed and keened, wailing in anguish.

The water continued to flood in, splashing and surging, swirling around Rose, Donna, and Lance's feet, the level rising dangerously with every passing second. Rose looked up at the Doctor and shivered. It had nothing to do with the cold water that dripped from her hair and soaked her clothes. She shivered at the Doctor's expression, wrathful and pitiless: the Oncoming Storm. And yet in his eyes, there was a look of such hopelessness…

The Empress gave one last yowl, dragging Rose's attention from the Doctor. The water had already reached past the level of their knees when the Racnoss shouted an order to be transported and disappeared in the flash of a transmat beam.

The platform where the Racnoss had been standing was now empty, and Lance chose that moment to make his escape toward it, slogging through the water as fast as he could in his unsteady, semi-concussed state, with the swift current tugging at his legs. Rose leaped after him. He could not be allowed to escape. At the very least he would need to be held at Torchwood and interrogated. He would most likely be retconned, as well, to make him safe to integrate with the general public again. She lunged through the water, catching up to him as he struggled to climb up onto the platform. She grabbed his arm and helped him up. Then she leaped up beside him and, together, they negotiated the slick surface, slipping and sliding across the floor and finally down to the storage room at the back, where the water had already risen to Rose's chest level.

They needed to get to higher ground.

"Hurry! Up the stairs," she urged, gesturing to the flight of stairs leading to the service corridor. The water was rising steadily behind them. "Faster! Let's go!" she barked, clambering up the first few steps as water sloshed around her waist.

Not yet on the steps, Lance floundered in the deep, heaving water, fighting to stay upright. She stretched her arm out to help him, and suddenly his hand wrapped around her wrist like a vice. She gasped and with a condescending leer, he met her eyes and yanked her down toward the rolling waves. Grasping at the railing with her free hand, she struggled against him. Her hand slipped along the slick, wet surface, and she felt her balance falter. A sudden surge of water knocked Lance off balance and she took advantage of his instability, flipping his hand away with a quick twist of her arm.

He plunged back into the water below, sputtering and flailing his arms wildly until he managed to grab hold of a railing and pull himself out of the water.

Rose scrambled up the stairs once she was sure he was able to stand up again. She glowered at him. "Just move your fuckin' arse, yeah. I'll not be waitin' on ya." She turned her back on him and leaped up the stairs two at a time. Upon reaching the service corridor at the top, she careened along it, leaving Lance to his own devices, certain he would follow. At that point, there was nowhere else he could go.

When she approached the opening that led to the gangway where the robots were located, she ducked inside, desperate to ensure the Doctor and Donna had also made it to safety. She pushed out onto the gangway between two of the dormant robots, and her heart hammered in horror at the sight of the Doctor still standing there, numb, frozen in place, water drenching him, lapping around his ankles. Donna was standing on the platform beside him, shouting and gesticulating, but Rose couldn't make the words out over the noise of the deluge in her ears.

"Please, Doctor," she implored him under her breath. "Go. Please!"

Relief surged through her when he finally responded to Donna's shouts, suddenly awakening to the danger of their situation. As if by instinct, his eyes flickered to Rose's, meeting them briefly before turning, grabbing Donna's hand, and clambering up the stairs to safety.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Summary:** Lance is properly detained, and Rose comes face to face with the Doctor for the first time in months. And Donna is her ever-brilliant self.

 **Notes:** Please don't kill me. The babies will get there. Right now, there is still a lot of uncertainty and idiocy to push through.  
At least one more chapter, and then possibly an epilogue. We'll see.

Many, many thanks to my brilliant beta team, MrsBertucci and Hellostarlight20! They made lots of great suggestions and I have done so much to the chapter since they last saw it! All mistakes are mine.  
Also a ton of thanks to my fangirls on Facebook, for helping me with some Donna-isms. I hope I did her justice in the end.

* * *

 **Home for the Holidays, Chapter 4**

Lance had been an absolute, insufferable twat over the half hour they had waited for the water levels to drop. Bearing in mind his earlier treachery, trying to pull her into the water, Rose had decided it would be best if she was prepared to defend herself and had appropriated a gun from one of the dormant robots. She didn't really like guns, and her recent attempt to use one against the Racnoss had been an utter failure, but somehow feeling the solid weight of it in her hands made her feel more secure and in control. Besides, while Lance had had nowhere to run when the water levels were high, Rose had had no doubt he might need the additional inducement to stay put once the passage below was clear again.

Not that she actually believed she'd ever be able to turn the gun on him… although she had to admit, he was definitely making the prospect very tempting. She had been feeling miserable to begin with, soaking wet, cold, and emotionally drained, and Lance had done nothing but whinge and complain about everyone and everything, showing no concern for anyone but himself the entire time they were waiting. Not for the first time, Rose had found herself marvelling at Donna's fortitude, sticking with the tosser for as long as she had, and being prepared to go through with a wedding to boot.

It came as no real surprise when Lance had eventually called Rose's bluff once the water levels had dropped to ankle depth, making a break for it back down the ladder to the main corridor. With a groan of frustration, Rose tossed the useless gun aside and zipped down the ladder in pursuit. Landing with a splash in the water below, she barreled out the door into the long curving corridor, toward the elevator, assuming that was the direction he was heading. Tosser he certainly was, but he was also a dangerous criminal, one who had committed terrible crimes against all of humanity. He could not be allowed to escape. With renewed determination to recapture her quarry, she sped up, sprinting along the corridor.

Only a few seconds later, she found herself faltering to a jog, her stomach twisting in knots of angst at the sound of the Doctor's voice ringing out from just up ahead. "…and there you go, Donna," he crowed. "Told you she'd be all right. The TARDIS can survive anything. Oh, Lance! There you are! You seem to be in a bit of a hurry. What's your rush?"

"Bloody hell! This must be some kind of joke?" Lance protested.

"Nah, I'm very serious."

Rose lurched to a stop when she came around the bend. She barely noticed Lance standing only a few steps away, his back toward her. Her eyes were instead focussed beyond him, locked onto the bedraggled, pinstriped form of the Doctor, who stood with his hands in his trouser pockets and damp hair flattened against his head, doing his very best to appear casually imposing. The TARDIS stood a few yards behind him, effectively blocking the corridor with a sort of quirky, blue grandeur. Pride filled Rose at the sight, and a tight smile tugged at her lips.

The sound of Lance's voice tore her from her thoughts. "And, just how do you think you're going to stop me?" he jeered.

The Doctor shrugged. "I don't actually think it's me you have to worry about." He nodded over Lance's shoulder, indicating Rose, and then behind him to Donna, who took a menacing step forward, eyes flashing.

"It's over, Lance," Rose spoke up, moving toward the fugitive. "I'm takin' you back to Torchwood for questionin'. And I expect some rather serious charges will be laid against you. You've got a lot to answer for."

"Oi! I'm just as much a victim here–"

Donna cut him off with a swift verbal assault. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!" The bride took a couple more threatening strides toward him and he stumbled back, nearly jumping out of his skin, when Rose placed a commanding hand on his shoulder.

"I would be _very_ careful about how you choose your next words, Lance." The Doctor offered the man a piercing look, his eyes narrowing. "Might I suggest they involve some pleas for mercy and the phrase _I surrender?"_

"I surrender! I do!" Lance blurted. "I surrender!"

The Doctor turned his attention to Rose, his eyes boring into hers. "I can give you a lift to Torchwood, if you like. Help make sure he's properly secured before I take Donna home."

Rose's gut churned at the casual indifference in his tone. "Yeah, that… that would be great. Yeah."

"And in the meantime…" He reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew a pair of fuzzy, pink handcuffs, tossing them to Rose with an arched brow.

Rose's face burned as she snatched the cuffs out of the air. The last time she had seen those, they had been securing her hands to the Doctor's headboard as he buried his head between her thighs, using his clever tongue to–

Donna's strangled gasp wrenched her from her reminiscence and she was suddenly very aware of the other woman shooting glances back and forth between her and the Doctor. "You… you said you used to travel with–"

"Okaaay!" Rose cut Donna off, as she deftly yanked Lance's arms behind him and secured him with the ridiculous handcuffs. "Let's get goin' then, shall we?"

"But… but…" Donna sputtered.

"Right-o!" the Doctor chirped, turning back to the TARDIS. "Yup! Better be on our way. UNIT will be swarming all over this place in the next few minutes. I don't much fancy being down here when they arrive. They'll ask all kinds of awkward questions I'd rather not answer."

Rose gave Lance a shove in the direction of the time ship. "What about the Empress, Doctor? She escaped. Don't we need to stop her?"

"Nah," he glanced back at her as he unlocked the TARDIS doors, and stepped in, "she'd used up all her Huon energy. She was defenseless. Donna and I saw her ship explode, eh Donna?"

Donna nodded. "A bit sad, really. Just imagine waiting all those years… I _know_ , _I know_ , it was all wrong, completely mental! But still, I can't help but feel a bit sorry for her."

"I know what you mean," Rose agreed as she jostled Lance toward the TARDIS doors. "But as for _this_ one…" She gave him an extra shove just to make a point.

"What?" Lance protested.

"Just get in there, yeah."

"We're not all going into that box! We'll never all f-fi–" His words stuttered and ceased as Rose thrust him through the doors where he promptly fainted as he took in the transcendental interior of the TARDIS.

"What a dolt!" Donna rolled her eyes, as she stepped over him and into the ship. "To think I might have married that idiot, and all the time the pervy pillock was prob'ly gettin' a leg over with that big, red, alien slag."

Rose let Donna's rant fade to the background as her mind filled with the achingly familiar hum of the TARDIS joyously welcoming her home. All the cold and discomfort of being soaked to the skin dwindled away as she let the warmth and love of the time ship surround her. She left Lance's motionless form lying in the doorway and rushed up the ramp to the console. Tenderly, she touched the metal surface, her fingers trailing over the various gadgets and buttons. "I've missed you too, darling," she whispered. "And him…" she admitted. "I just don't know what to do now…"

The Doctor's petulant voice pulled her from her reunion with the TARDIS. "Oi! Not back here a minute and you're already leaving rubbish all over the place again!" With an extravagant sigh and unnecessary groaning, he hauled Lance's unconscious body up the ramp, releasing him in an unceremonious heap on the grating next to the console.

Rose rolled her eyes at him, attempting to quell the crushing hurt she felt at his flippant remark. "Don't worry. I'll be takin' him with me. It's only for a mo'."

"Oh! Speaking of which…" he responded, shooting her a pointed look, a challenge that raised her hackles even as it made her insides turn to mush. He _had_ to realize the effect he had on her. "You left a few other things lying around when you left."

She stared at him stupidly, the train of her thoughts completely derailed, as he withdrew from his pinstriped jacket pocket a couple pairs of her knickers; a bathrobe; her eighty-first century, nipple-stimulating, lock 'n' load bra; and her favourite purple jacket.

Through her haze of astonishment she was aware of Donna gasping into the charged silence. "Wait! Isn't that–?"

"Thanks," Rose blurted at the Doctor, once again thwarting any further verbal speculation from Donna. Her face was burning in mortification. What was the bloody alien thinking? Would it have killed him to find a private moment to do this? She yanked the clothing from his hands, bundling the incriminating lingerie against her body, and met his eyes with fierce resolve. "What the hell, Doctor?" she gritted out under her breath, feeling a jolt of satisfaction as his mouth dropped open in shock and he stepped back from her, scrubbing the back of his neck with an uncertain hand.

"But that's the same purple–" Donna persisted, eyes darting between Rose and the Doctor.

"Donna!" the Doctor yelped. "How'd you like a cuppa, eh? Been a long, cold day! We're all a bit wet." He spun around on the balls of his feet, and strode off down the corridor toward the galley, Donna tripping after him trying to get a word in edgewise. "Besides, best to give Lance time to wake up before we move him into the Torchwood cell. After all…" The sound of his voice diminished as he turned down the next corridor, Donna still in hot pursuit.

Rose hurriedly stuffed the pile of clothing into the crook of a coral strut near the TARDIS doors and, took a moment to check Lance's pulse (slow and steady.) Then, with a brief glance back at their prisoner, she silently followed the Doctor and Donna to the galley. She ducked into the shadows outside the galley doorway, and smothered a chuckle when she realized Donna had only just managed to find a chance to speak.

"…ever stop yapping! Blimey, do all aliens have a gob like yours?"

"Weeell… not as such, but it's dead useful when you're dealing with–"

"Subjects you'd rather avoid, yeah?"

"Wha–? That's jus –"

"Oh, I have the measure of _you_ , skinny boy!"

"But–"

"That little purple jacket?"

"Donna…"

"It's the same one I saw earlier, yeah. That was Rose's! That's _her_ , innit? The one you've been mooning over all day. The one you _lost_."

"I'll have you know, I do _not_ moon."

"But you're not denying it's her, are ya? What'd you do then?"

"How d'ya mean?"

"Well she's not travelling with you anymore, so you must have _done something_. She doesn't seem like the type to shy away from adventure. You may be a Martian, but you're still a bloke, yeah?"

"I'm not… I'm not a… Urrrgh, never mind. And why am I always to blame?" The Doctor's voice cracked up an octave, and Rose could picture him ruffling his lovely hair in frustration. "Blimey! S'pose you're gonna slap me again."

"Nah," she relented, "it's not _my_ place, is it? Not this time!"

There was a short, awkward silence and then Donna pointed out the kettle was boiling. Rose took that opportunity to reveal herself. "Could use a cuppa myself." She offered the Doctor a hesitant smile as she stepped into the galley. "You still have my favourite mug?"

The Doctor picked it up from the counter, indicating with a little shake he had already it prepared for her.

"Should probably take that with me too, I guess…" She nibbled at the side of her thumb, dropping her eyes from his.

"Oh, I don't mind keeping it here. Can always use another mug, and you never know when you… weeell…" He shrugged, his voice low, and he shuffled his feet, but it was only a few seconds before his behaviour, ever mercurial, changed again. "So how's Lance?" he asked, his voice resuming its usual strident volume.

Rose released her breath, grateful for the change in topic. "Still out cold. Pulse steady, though, when I left him. But I s'ppose we should really be watchin' over him."

"I can do that!" Donna offered. "He's really my responsibility after all. That way you two can… you know… catch up…"

Unnerved at Donna's implied suggestion that she and the Doctor talk things out, Rose also opened her mouth to volunteer to stand guard over Lance, but the Doctor beat her to it. "Nah, that's all right, Donna. I'll go." He hastily poured the tea, grabbed his own mug, and made a beeline for the door. He glanced back at Rose and Donna. "Finish your tea. Meet me in the console room when you're ready to go."

The two women watched him retreat down the hallway. "Does he ever sit still? He's a flippin' whirlwind, that one," Donna commented. "No wonder he's so skinny."

"The Oncoming Stoooorm," Rose drawled contemptuously under her breath, plonking down in one of the chairs around the breakfast table. "Ugh," she groaned as her wet clothing shifted uncomfortably around her. "I'll be glad to get back into some warm, dry clothes."

"You can say that again! And I'll be only too happy to bin this bloody dress!"

"I can't blame you for that," Rose commiserated, taking a sip of tea. She couldn't suppress the almost indecent moan of pleasure that escaped her at the flavour bursting over her tongue. "God, I'd forgotten what a great cuppa he makes."

Donna took a sip too, as she came over to sit across from Rose. "It _is_ a good cuppa, I'll grant you, but I honestly just don't know what else you see in him," she commented, "a skinny streak of nothing, like that."

Rose's breath caught. "Who says –?"

" _He_ may be blind, Blondie, but I'm certainly not! The two of you could not be more obvious: you have a thing for one another, or I'll eat my veil."

Rose hung her head, gathering in her tears, refusing to let them fall. Taking another fortifying sip of tea, she raised her eyes to Donna's. "Doesn't matter what I feel, Donna. I made my decision a long time ago and I have to live with it."

"But I swear, the way he looks–"

" _Doesn't matter_. He doesn't give second chances. He's that sort of a man. He never looks back, just keeps running forward, away from his past."

"A bit odd for a time-traveller, that."

Rose's cynical laugh caught in her throat, and she met Donna's compassionate gaze. "I'm just a fleeting blip in his life, anyway. Even if he's still got feelin's for me…"

"More than feelings, I'd say. You didn't hear him today. Blimey! The moaning, and the long face, and reminiscing about last Christmas. That _was_ you, wasn't it?"

Rose smiled fondly. "Yeah, that was me… But it's done, now, Donna. Leave it."

"But–"

"Please?"

"All right. But if you ever need to talk, a shoulder, yeah, I'm here." She reached to cover Rose's hand with hers. It was warm and comforting.

"Thanks, Donna."

They sat quietly for a moment, sipping their tea before Rose spoke up again. "You'll be out of a job, Donna! Blimey. Didn't think of that. H.C. Clements will be shut down. Everyone will be given their notice. What'll you do?"

"Oh, there's always something for me to do: best temp in Chiswick!" She waggled her fingers in the air in front of her. "One hundred words a minute! Besides, the Doctor's shown me there's so much out there. I think I'd like to see a bit more of this world; travel a bit, y'know?"

Rose's mind was alight with inspiration. It must have shown on her face.

"What?"

"It's just… my Dad. He's been looking forever for an administrative assistant, someone who's not just good at office work, but someone who can handle the concept of aliens and such. And sometimes even deal with the aliens personally."

"Aliens? What kind of work does your Dad do? He's not part of this Torchwood business is he?"

"He's head of Torchwood, actually." Rose grinned, shaking her head.

"Oh, is that all?"

Rose chuckled fondly at her new friend. "Yeah, that's all."

"Not sure I even bloody know what Torchwood is. It's just a mysterious name that you lot bandy about."

"It's a bit difficult to pin down, that's for sure. I don't think I've even touched the tip of the iceberg, and I've been workin' for them since… well, since I stopped travellin' with the Doctor. But the thing is, Dad's tried hirin' a couple of new assistants recently and has had to let 'em go. And then they've had to be retconned."

"What's that, then? Retconned?"

"Means their memories are… erm… adjusted. So they don't remember Torchwood or the aliens."

"You wipe their memories!"

"Not like that! Not completely. But it's a messy business. An' it's not right. So he's been doin' without someone for now. Thing is, once you know 'bout Torchwood and everythin' we do… we need to try to keep it secret, yeah. You can't jus' come and go. If knowledge about what Torchwood really does got out to the general public…"

"It's like bloody _Men in Black_!"

"A bit, yeah." Rose laughed at the analogy.

"So what happens to me now? Are you going to wipe my memories?"

"Nah, I think we can trust ya. B'sides, you're a friend of the Doctor now, and that counts for a lot."

"Well, I'll certainly think about your offer. Sounds a good deal more interesting than my usual gigs, that's for sure. But I would still like to travel."

"You'd be perfect! You're brilliant! An' you would get great pay, and plenty of personal days for goin' on holiday. Might even get to travel as a perk of the job."

"Sounds exciting! I don't know how to thank you, Rose!" Donna grinned. Then, abruptly, her face crumpled, tears welling in her eyes. "Blimey, don't know why I'm getting so excited 'bout my future. I've got no bloody future. I'm still being poisoned by those Huon particles inside me. I'm going to die!" She began to sob, her hands covering her face.

"Hey," Rose rubbed Donna's arm, "the Doctor said he'd fix it. An' he will. I trust 'im. I didn't for a while there, but I was wrong, Donna. I trust 'im with my life and lives of everyone on this stupid planet."

"Well…"

"C'mon, Donna." Rose set down her mug. "Drink up your tea and let's go find 'im."

-oOo-

The Doctor parked the TARDIS inside the Torchwood building, directly outside Rose's office.

"Weeell, I never thought I'd have to set foot in here, again," the Doctor announced as he stepped out, scrunching his face up in revulsion.

"Oi! No need to be so rude! I'm tellin' ya, it's better now," Rose countered, irritated by the Doctor's uninformed dismissal of all of Pete's hard work. "It's not the Torchwood you remember: not the one who drilled that hole to the centre of the Earth or brought the Cybermen through the Void."

"Or, I suppose, the one who created those Huon particles I was being filled with!" Donna added as she followed Rose into the building. "I can't tell you how happy I am to be shot of _them_!"

"Yu-p!" the Doctor grinned at the red-head. "All gone. Both you and Lance are as clean as a whistle. The Racnoss purged every last particle from your bodies to revive her young. You'll be as healthy as ever with no residual effects, Donna Noble!" He then turned to Rose, his expression darkening again. "And, as for Torchwood, it is what it is, and what it will _always_ be: power-hungry and corrupt."

"No, but really, Doctor. Things are different now. _Trust me on this,_ " she quipped with a nervous smile, giving him a thumbs-up, mirroring Pete's Vitex slogan from the alternate universe.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets, ignoring her attempt to lighten the mood.

She had instinctively tried to lure him into a bit of banter, the once-familiar common ground of friendly repartee that, in the past, had always given them an easy out when trying to evade the deeper issues of hurt, anger, trust, and... love. But that was the problem, wasn't it? That's what had brought them to this point.

Avoidance.

Failure to communicate.

"So what now?" The Doctor's words, mirrored Rose's thoughts, and hope fluttered in her chest that they might actually be on the same page. But just as she opened her mouth to answer, he clarified: "Where are we putting Lance?"

Crestfallen, Rose's hope evaporated, and she scrambled to conceal her emotions and reorganize her thoughts. "Erm… I jus' wanna call Dad first; let him know where I am and what's happenin'. He and Mum'll be worried sick. I guess we'll just shove Lance down in the holding cells when I'm done. They're down in the basement. Hmmm…" she paused, thinking. "He'll need somethin' to eat, somethin' to hold him over 'til he can be questioned. We're runnin' with skeleton staff for the holiday, and I'm pretty sure every field officer available is out on clean-up duty right now, what with the Racnoss's ship explodin' and all. No tellin' when someone will be in to check on him. Tell ya what, though, there's a vending machine around the corner. Has bottled water and snacks. Think you could sonic out something to hold 'im for a while?"

"Can do, Rose Tyler. C'mon, Donna, give us a hand!"

As he disappeared around the corner with Donna in tow, Rose ducked into her office, stuffed the clothing the Doctor had returned to her into her rucksack, and picked up her mobile to call Pete.

"Where the hell have you been?" Pete's angry voice blasted from the phone before she had even had a chance to greet him. "You mother's goin' completely off her trolley, there was a bloody, great Christmas star castin' lasers all over the city, the Thames has been drained, and you're not answering your phone!"

"Sorry, Dad. I left it on my desk. I didn't realize what I was goin' to be walkin' into. Wait! The _Thames_ has been drained…? What, completely?" Rose shook her head. Only the Doctor…

"Yeah, strangest thing! Not quite sure yet what to make of that. So you were there, I take it, in the thick of it?"

"Yeah. And the Doctor, too."

"Oh… it's all becoming clear, now, the Thames draining." Pete sighed, resigned.

Rose couldn't help the smile that curved her lips. "Yeah. But he was the one that sorted it all, to be honest."

"Rose!" Donna popped her head into the office. "We're ready when you are."

"Be right there, Donna! Look, Dad, I'll give you a full report whenever I get home. But jus' so you know. There's a prisoner here. Got to do with that 'Christmas star'. I'll be puttin' him in one of the holdin' cells."

"Right. Look, I gotta go, too. UNIT is all over the place, and I'm just tryin' to keep on top of things, make sure no alien tech from that destroyed ship gets into the wrong hands."

"Need a hand?"

"Nah, thanks, love. I've got several teams here. And your mother would destroy me if she found out I didn't send you home on Christmas Eve. I might be late. But let her know I'll be there Christmas morning, no matter what."

"I'll call her right now."

"The city's a mess, Rose. Don't know how you'll get home. Tube's down; roads are blocked…"

"I'll manage, Dad. I'll get a lift from the Doctor. I'm sure he won't mind."

"Won't mind what?" The Doctor, hearing his name, stepped into the office, peering around at the bits of alien tech, gadgets, and books adorning her shelves.

Rose couldn't help feeling a little defensive under the scrutiny. Was he impressed with what he saw? Was he proud of her attempts at making a life for herself? Or did he wish she was still traveling with him instead? Nervous, she swept her damp hair back from her face, and their eyes locked.

"Givin' me a lift home," she clarified.

He sniffed. "S'pose I could do that."

A prickle of irritation muffled her anxiety. "Wow, thanks." she rolled her eyes, returning her focus to the phone in her hand. "Look, Dad. I'm off. See you soon. Be safe."

"You too, love. Bye." He hung up.

Rose pocketed her phone. "You drained the bleedin' Thames?" she barked at the Doctor, her conflicted emotions latching on to an outlet.

"Oi! You might care to remember, draining the Thames is what saved your precious planet. And," he beamed, waggling his eyebrows, "you have to admit, the results were pretty impressive."

She released a breathy chuckle, rolling her eyes at him again. "Somehow, I'd forgotten how things with you just go completely mental."

"Yeah, but you miss me," he quipped. As Rose's eyes widened in shock at his words, the smile melted from his face, his ears reddening.

Rose stammered some nonsensical gibberish, floundering to find the right words to say. How could she even respond to that without laying the ruins of her heart open, without swallowing her pride and confessing she'd been rash in leaving him, without risking his rejection… again?

He huffed at her faltering response, knitting his brows at her and clacking his teeth together as he bit off whatever tart remark he had been about to make. He wheeled out of her office, beckoning to her from the hallway. "Right. C'mon, then. Let's get Lance settled into his new Five-Star accommodations. And then I'll drop you home."

Rose sighed. Maybe there really was too much distance between them for them to ever make amends. Pulling her rucksack onto her shoulder, she followed the Doctor out to the corridor with a heavy heart.


End file.
